Motorcyclists have always sought the right blend of sound and performance from their motorcycles. With the development of aftermarket exhaust pipes motorcyclists gained horsepower and performance but had less sound. When they removed the baffles they sacrificed performance to gain sound. No one has previously been successful in attaining sound and performance from straight pipe type design aftermarket exhaust pipes. The exhaust enhancer focuses on lessening reversion which increases horsepower, allows for a deeper more appealing sound and helps lessen the throttle hesitation that can develop when baffles are removed. This is the first product that has been able to consistently address the above issues and remedy them.